Stormy Saviors
by EmoPepsi
Summary: The Weasley Twins find a little surprise in the woods at Hogwards one day, that will change everyone's lives. Fail Summary Set halfway into the Half blood Prince kinda. OCXGEORGE. Warning now- Not as big of an HP fan, just for fun. Not gonna be accurate
1. What's that?

It was a cold winter's day at Hogwarts. Snow littered the ground like a thick white blanket.

A snow storm had passed not but a few hours passed, but you would never guess by the sweet calm that the present held.

Classes were still in session, so the natural tranquility of winter was only disturbed by an over decorated van driving up to Hogwarts.

On the side in odd distorted letters it read 'Weasley & Weasley'. It came into park a bit of a distance away from the castle. Two red-headed twins emerged from the vehicle. The doors made a soft sound as they closed, but in the calm serenity it seemed to reverberate off the trees.

"Wow, never thought I'd really miss this place." Fred nodded at his brothers statement, staring up with him at the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Fred laughed

a little and nudged his brother.

"Maybe we should just be thankful its still open, how many times has something try to shut this place down?" George let out a little noise of amusement,

leaning his frame back while whistling.

"A lot...but we're not here to help protect it anymore, Ron said they finally got a security system, might have helped them when we were still around to cause our own chaos upon this place."

George said with a mirthful tone with a mischievous grin breaking out onto his features. He went around to the side of his van to pop a switch. After the switch was popped, a side door to the van swung open and a whole display of glowing potions and other magical items arranged themselves

upon mini-shelves that were building themselves up on a platform right outside of their business on wheels. Fred patted his equally evil twin on the back, smiling proudly at their display.

"In our defense, we were here to pick up our siblings and their friends to take them home for winter's break." Fred said.

"We can't help it if we happened to bring along some of our merch with us and the students want to buy it off us."George added, the boys looked at each other and high-fived. Slightly to the left of their display was a mini-ladder on the vehicle. They had installed it in preparation for this, so they could stand the top, it was another thing to help the students plainly see them when class let out. Fred looked down at his shiny,new watch he was able to buy with the profits from their company.

"Got about another ten minutes before they let out....George?" When Fred had looked up,

he saw his brother looking intently out into the woods and immediately he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Fred asked with a touch of concern and skepticism, he was wondering if this was a little prank his brother was going to pull on a few seconds, Fred didn't say anything, and didn't even move. The only movement he made was when he narrowed his eyes at something in the distance. Fred tried seeing what is was George was so fixed on, but couldn't. Fred stumbled slightly as the van

shifted from the weight change,George had jumped off and began running out into the woods. It only took a few seconds for Fred to see what he was running after , it was something black,surronded by a very distinct red color, but what got George charging after it, was the fact that it was human shaped.

Fred's reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the van, hitting a button letting the display rearrange itself back into the van. He jumped down and started following his brother who was already half way to whatever it was they were after. In a rare moment of actually thinking about what they were doing before doing it. He shouted, "STOP!George! What if it's a trap? Or what if whatever attacked them is still nearby." Fred caught up to George , and placed a hand on his shoulder to catch himself while he recollected his energy. Being closer now made the scene even more horrifying.

They couldn't tell much, but they could see a long object glinting in the afternoon sun, sticking out from a very much indeed human figure, an unmoving one at that. Blood streched out in the snow, leaving the injured person in an area of red that seemed to scream out in the white enviroment. George took another step forward, squinting his eyes trying to get a better view. Fred hung back for a few moments, chewing on his lip. He wanted to save whoever it was. He really did, but even though he and his brother seemed to live outside of the horridness that was happening around the world. He coudln't deny these were dark times. Fred looked down, not wanted to view it anylonger. "They're probably already dead, the best thing we can do now is go and find help." Fred hating letting himself submit to his better insticts, usually he could just be brash and do what he wanted without giving it a second thought, but he just didn't know this time. Fred took a step back, tugging at his brothers shoulder. George turned around and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well Fred, the brilliant thing about being a twin, is there's two of us. One can go find help, while the other tries to go help now." George kept walking boldly after what they were after. Fred sighed in aggravation and followed.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone. Come on then." Fred and George walked side by side into the wilderness. They stopped an eight-foot distance away to really survey the damage. "Bloody Hell!" Both boys went to put their hands to their mouths. Mostly in shock, but the smell of bloody contributed to the action. They took a few more catious steps forward. Staring at what they could now see, was a young girl. They would have missed her if she had not beeing wearing such dark clothes and blood; her skin was just as pale as the snow and would make for useful camoflage. That's not excatly what they were noticing at the moment though. The horrifying scene was more than they ever wanted to witness in their life times. She was battered and bruised, cuts and other manor of injuries were scattered about this girls body. Her black hair was drenched in her own blood, sticking to her face , the only part of her features being visiable was her mouth. Her lips were red, chapped and bruised. It hung slightly ajar and overflowed with more blood that just dripped down her chin. Her body was propped up against a tree, and they could see they blood still rushing down the wood from an unseen injury to the back of her skull. However, the most noticable mutalation, was the silver glint Fred had saw earlier. It was a wide metal broom stick, the front end had impaled her and stuck itself in the ground.

The twins gave each other an uneasy look. Fred winced and looked away, clenching and unclenching his fist. George shut his eyes tight and held onto his brothers arm in a deathgrip. "Told you so...." Fred said wincing, glancing eyes slightly averted upwards and he noticed the fallen branches and damage to the surronding trees. "Didn't Ginny mention something about a barrier in letters to Mum?" Fred looked at the castle, trying to caculate how someone could hit the barrier and end up at this spot.

"Yeah, it's suppose to keep intruders out... " George looked down at the girl, starting to question if they should try and save her or not. "She could be a deatheater." His eyes averted to her arms, checking for the deatheaters tattoo. He then noticed her clothes were torn to shreds and her skin left exposed to the cruel winters temperatures. He shook his head, he had let himself get distracted, he reexamined her for the mark, yet could find none in his line of vision. Fred had done the same, and shrugged at his brother. "Poor thing," George sighed out, closing his eyes tightly,trying to erase the image from his brain.

"Come on, lets go get someone." He whipped his wand out, perpared to perform a transport spell. George allowed himself one glance back and his eyes widened.

"Wait," George stated bewildered. Fred gave him a questioning back and looked back at the corpse, and realized, she was breathing. The two brothers rushed over immediately. Fred picked up her wrist, placing his two fingers over the vein. George being braver, put his fingers to the side of her neck, and pressed his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He sat up, blood on his pale ,freckled face and his orange hair now matted with a tone of red. Fred and George smiled at each other, "Tough little bugger." They said at the same time. Their moment of relaxation was interupted by the fact they still couldn't help her very well with her impaled like that. "Must have barely missed her heart." Fred said , looking the broom up and down.

"Fred, I'll stay with her, go get help. Look, they're right there." George pointed to a group of students standing around the van, it had been 20 minutes since classes let out , and most of the other students were gone, Harry Potter and gang were waiting for their ride out of Hogwarts.. "Tell them to get !" Fred prepared his wand ,but gave his brother a serious look before leaving, "Just so you know, if you get hurt out here, I'm going to stay at your bedside in the infirmary everyday singing 'The song that doesn't end' until your head explodes." George gave a small laugh , as Fred uttered the charm for a transportation spell and disappeared from George's side. George put his attention back on the highly injured girl. "How are you even still alive..." He murmured to himself, inspecting her body again. He looked away to see if help was on the way. His laced his hands together, resting his forehead on them. He kept chanting more to himself than her. "Come on kid, you're gonna make it." Suddenly, his head snapped up. A groan had emitted from the body of the girl. He lurched forward a bit from his crouch. "It's gonna be alright, don't move, don't want to damage yourself more." He felt bad for the girl, being awake through all this pain must be awful. He was waiting for her to scream, but she didn't, must not have had the energy.

"Uhh.......urg.....ouhhh." She made noises and squirmed, she must have noticed the pain because her eye shoot open and her mouth opened wide to scream. George went to her side to try and calm her down. However,it backfired, because as soon as she caught site of him, she panicked more. "Please! No more! Leave me alone, please! Don't touch me! I'm sorry ! I'm sorry! I didn't ask for this!" She screamed and fought, in the midst of all her ruckus, she had managed to nail George, right in the nose. George began to panic, her injuries were bad enough, all that fighting could kill her. Especially with the giant metal object through her torso.

"Hey! I'm the good guy. I'm not here to hurt you honest." He winced, trying to ignore the pain of his own injury now."Crazy woman..." He was going to try and pin her down, but that'd throw her into a fear frenzy. He just kept looking out back towards where Hogwards was located, hoping , praying ,help would arrive soon. "What's taking so long?" He started shaking. "Stop that! Don't you know you could kill yourself?!" Before the girl had just been failing her limps about. Now , she was squirming her torso, and that metal object was creeping closer and closer to her heart.

" I won't...." She said breathlessly. Fred knitted his brows together. 'Won't what?' he thought to himself. Then just shook it off. She was in a state of delirium. "I can't...." She started thrashing again, even harder this time. George was getting agitated, this girl was being ridiculous, couldn't she show concern for her own life? "Just be quiet, please, calm down, help is on the way." He scooted back a little bit, hoping it would help her calm down. She did, it seemed as if she had passed out again. George was on alert , afraid she had kicked the bucket this time. He learned from injury though, he wasn't getting close to her again. Finally, after ten long minutes, that seemed like ten days to George. Help arrived, Dumbledoore first, followed by Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid, then a cluster of students, including Nevil, Harry , Hermione, Ron, Luna , and Ginny. Hermione gasped at the scene like the other students, and held onto Ron tightly, burring her head into his shoulders. Harry , attempting to be a gentleman, and knowing the horrors of seeing death, stepped in front of Ginny. Nevil, well, he had fainted upon the first sights of blood. Dumbledoore scratched his beard, looking down suspiciously, yet calmly at the girl. "I don't think she's one of our students...." He said mysteriously. A very thoughtful look was played upon his old features.

"Is she alive?" Professor McGonagall asked, lacking sincerity, already thinking she knew the answer. However, the bloody body started her thrashing fits again. She screamed loudly, gripping the broom stick weakly ,trying to pull it out herself. "

"Well does that answer your question?" Fred stated, walking right passed her to kneel down beside the injured party.

"What happened to your nose?" Harry inquired , staring at George's bloody face. Fred looked at his brother questionably, and smirked a little, even though it was laced with relief that this was the only injury he sustained.

"This bloody mad woman is what happened, she's been throwing fits like this since you left, she's deathly frightened of people. If she doesn't stop she could kill her self!" He threw his hands in the air, huffing loudly , walking in a small circle , while rubbing his chin. Fred just laughed at him,

"Got your arse kicked by a half dead girl?" He said, trying to make light of the situation. "If she's got enough energy to throw punches like that she should live. The problem is that damned broomstick." Dumbledoore began casting a spell. The girl screamed her hardest, and fought with all of what was left of her might.

"We're just trying to help so you won't die. Calm down." George pleaded. Then, all of a sudden, the girl's body grew calm. Everyone looked at her , growing tense. Fred gulped, hoping his comment about her not dying at this point hadn't jinxed them. The girl's head tilted back softly, like she was staring up at the sky, and in the calmest voice she whispered out, almost painfully. "I . Can't. Die."


	2. We're not going to hurt you

**

* * *

I am so sorry guys! This is absolute rubbish. I tried rewriting this chapter three times and still wasn't happy with it. I just really needed to get this one out , because school is starting soon, and I've got loads to do. I know where I'm going with it guys, it's just really hard getting there. I really want to do better for you next time. Please just try and stick with it if you can**. **Truely and honestly, I only expected this story to get maybe 3-5 views. So I didn't put that much effort into the first one, then I started stressing about the second one and it all went down hill. Capturing the twins personality is HARD considering their number of appearances in the series. Trust me, once we get out of all this mess , I'm really going to try and improve for you guys reading! If you read this and like it. Then I seriously love you hardcore 3. If you read it and hate it....I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY. I don't try and suck. Honest T-T.  
**

"She can't die, She can't die..." George kept muttering to himself, rubbing his chin. He rocked back and forth on his heels, analyzing the statement. It seemed so odd to him, she was on the edge of death and probably deliruis , but why did she say it? More importantly , what did she mean by it? Was it a moment of realization that she didn't want to die? Did she mean she was on sort of a mission and she had to live? He just didn't get what she meant. Fred said he was over-thinking the situation and should just leave it be. He rubbed his temples and looked over at his brother who was on the other side of the unconscious girl's bedside. George smiled at him, and threw him a piece of candy. Fred did a quick scan of it, making sure it wasn't one of their products. Once it was confirmed alright, he popped it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Hey Fred, what do you suppose she men-"

"George, would ya give it a rest?" Fred rolled his eyes, placing an elbow on an unoccupied corner of the bed, letting his eyes wonder over the girl. Fred did the same, thinking back on what had happened, they never really got a good look at her. He paled at the remembrance of removing the broom stick from her torso. The girl had been awake, screaming, and in pain for that.

_Flashback_

_"'t. Die." The girls words were laced in a thick accent, and drowned out from all the blood. However, they all still understood her. There was a moment of silence after that. She just laid there, in all her bloody glory , staring up at the sky, with a blank expression on her face .Her eyes looking more dead than the rest of her body._

_"What?" Harry had spoken out, he had fully captured every ones thoughts at that moment. They paid it no mind however, and the adults starting planning amongst them selves on how to remove the giant metal broom stick from her body without further damaging her._

_"Well don't you think we should put the child under a sleeping spell first?" Proffesor McGonagall asked bewildered that no one else had mentioned that first. Hagrid nodded in agreement at Dumbledoore and the Professor. Professor Dumbledoore ,however, shook his head._

_"To save her pain yes, but if we start muttering incantations, she lives, but something goes wrong later, she's likely to think we hexed her, and seek revenge. However, we shall give her the decision." The teachers slowly came up to the girl. Fred and George moved to the side to join the other students. George turned his attention to his young friends. "Why did they let you all come? This is something the professor usually would like to keep under their pointed hats. " Fred crossed his arms at them, looking at them like a scolding father._

_"I told them they shouldn't come, nobody said they couldn't ,so they followed us." He said, trying to look them all in the eyes to feel bad for their misbehavior._

_"Remind you of someone?" Ron fired back, and that got a sly smile out of George and Fred. They looked at each other and shrugged, " Not at all!" They said in unison. Then Ginny piped up, "We were concered about you, thought maybe you had gotten attack as well. " George put on a sincerely touched looked and went to hug his sister, "Thanks for the genuiley fake concern." He said, letting Ginny think she was taking her victory, when she went to hug him , George pulled back and Ginny stumbled. He giggled as his sisters face turned red and she pouted, Harry let out a little giggle , but Ginny quickly silenced him with a look that could kill. "Sorry , got a little blood on your sweater. " George said pointed to a spot on her sweater vest. He then did that overly used nose flick prank._

_"Really Ginny? You've lived with us all of your life and you still let him get you twice with such easy gags?" Fred critized , giving his brother a pat on the back. Their moments of merriment was interupted by a loud shrieking_

_"NO!" The girl screamed, she was not cooperating with any sort of spell being put on her. Nor did she want their help. From the cluster of adults around her, the students barely caught a glance of her trying to remove the broomstick from her own chest. She seemed to be recovering some strength, but not enough. The Weasley twins winced , wondering if they should try and help again or not. Ron covered his face with his pale hand and peered out his fingers._

_"Honestly, I don't get her problem. Even if she was a bad guy, shouldn't she be taking advantage of this situation?" When he looked up, Hermoine already had her mouth open to speak. He rolled his eyes and whispered to Fred , George and Harry. "She knows the answer to everything doesn't she?" All three of them nodded, not noticing Hermoine had overheard and was giving them a disapproving look._

_"I was only going to answer cause you asked! Honestly Ronald!" She fired at them. "Now as I was about to say, judging from her accent she's not from arround here, so she must not be familar with the local wizard celebrites, plus, my parents watch a lot of muggle crime shows. See thoose marks on her arms , there? Thoose are signs of struggle. She's obviously been at battle with someone or thing. So, she doesn't know who to trust at this point. Possiably somethings been chasing her, and she thinks this all to be a trap. Add that all to extreme blood loss and an unbearable amount of pain, and" Hermoine finished, looking quite proud of her theory. George and Fred just stared at each other for a minute. Thinking about what she had said. Fred tapped his knuckles lightly on Hermoines head, "Got alot of brain in there don't ya? It's hidden under all that hair!" Hermoine smacked them away with a piece of parchment as she had a tendency of doing now a , Nevil Longbottum was having a small panic attack,_

_"How can you guys joke and be calm at a time like this? The girl is DYING. She's all bloody and and and BLOODY! " He fainted again, just happening to look over at the teachers who were trying to remove the broom stick from the girls bosom, which caused wounds to bleed more. The students all had glanced back at what he saw and quickly looked away. "We're pulling a 'Fudge' , we don't want to face whats behind us, so we're blocking it out with jokes. " Luna had piped up for the first time since they had gotten there. She smiled at them, " I really do hope she doesn't die...but if you do, all of you will have witnessed it, so you'll be able to see the Thestrals." She said, scarily gleefully in this environment. Everyone but Harry had a quite confused look on their face. They just blew it off as Luna being Luna._

_Harry felt bad for Nevil, he nudged his fallen friend with his foot._

_"I think you just might as well stay down there , Nevil. So you don't have to fall again and hurt yourself." Nevil nodded up at him ,whilst George was rubbing his nose. The blood had dried and cracked and he was trying to rub most of it off but it came off in red flakes._

_"Plus, if she's stronger enough to hit me with a left-hook like that, I don't think she's going to die at this point. " That got him thinking about what she had said again, I can't die? What did that mean? He bit his knuckles. He turned on his right heel, creating a small whole in the snow as he started to walk back to see if he could help . Hagrid turned his large frame and urged him forward with a meaty worn hand._

_"C'om then ,Fred, I think we've almost got it, just keep her down. " George didn't even bothering correcting him, kneeling down beside her. She seemed to have calmed down greatly. Dumbledoore was sure great with people. She kept taking in deep shuttering breaths. She pulled an arm weakly to her face, her palms her trembling and her eyes squeezed tight. She knew what was coming, so did they. Proffesor McGonagall was in her position, holding her down by her waist. Dumbledoore held down her legs, and George got into position to hold down her upper half. "Don't worry little one, it'll be over in a bit, I'm sorry , I know this is going to hurt. " Hagrid said, guilt dripping from his voice. He didn't want to hurt the poor creature but it was to help her after all. Hagrid gripped the base of the broom stick, and heaved upwards. Immediately , the girls hand flew out of Georges grip , but quickly relatched them to his own. She was holding his hand so tightly her knuckles were white and old cuts had reopened themselves from the skin stretching. The blood had started gushing from her torso. Due to the fact the broom had decorations and rings on the back it had further helped to ripping her insides. She was screaming again, and hodling George's hand so tightly now that it began to change colors. Professor Pomfrey was on her way with a stretcher, followed by professor Snape. George picked up the fussing ,fighting girl and placed her on the strecher, soon she passed out. Loosing her grip on George's hand. He breathed out a sigh of relieve, happy to feel blood flowing back into the area. Snape had wanted just to use a healing spell to help her, but it was against there laws to use magic on someone who refused._

_They really couldn't do much about that. While they were bickering this, George walked along side the stretcher. His hand still in hers, all the way to the infirmary. Then she was whisked away by the professor for some immediate damage control ._

_-End Flashback-_

Ever since then, Fred and George had been waiting in the infirmary wing. Luna had to catch the train home . Hermoine, Ron and Harry were catching a ride back to spent Christmas at the Weasley's , so they had just decided to walk about the castle grounds, getting things done on whatever adventure they were on now. Just thirty minutes ago, the newly bandaged body of the girl they found in the woods was brought to a bed. George and Fred wanted to make sure she was conscious and okay before leaving the castle grounds. It wasn't like them, but they had just lost a lot of business over this chick. They might as well stick with her now. Fred threw George a soda they had gotten from an icechest they brought with them for the ride.

"I love these muggle drinks." Fred said while downing one, crushing the can and throwing it like a basketball in a nearby trash bin.

"As dad would say-" George started and together the Weasley Twins finished what their dad would always repeat when venturing off into the muggle world. "Ingenious these muggles!" They clinked soda cans and George shook one up and aimed it at Fred, getting a little bit on his face. Fred got up ,ready to retaliate by pouring the entire can on Georges orange head, but just as he was tipping the can over, they heard a female groan and looked over to the bed. She was sitting up rubbing her temples muttering words to herself that the twins couldn't understand. Fred had been so distracted, he forgot he had the can tipped over and ended up spilling on his own shoe. "Bloody hell...." He muttered jumping on one foot ,shaking it high, hoping ot spill some on George. George hadn't notice, or he'd be laughing in his brothers face. No, he was focusing on the girl. Her bangs were choppy and messy and hide her face like a thick black shroud, he could kind of tell her eyes were open, but not very well. She still looked like she was in a daze, and she had registered their presence yet.

"Hi, I'm George Weasley, and that idiot over there is my brother, Fred Weasley, if you can't tell with all that hair in your eyes, we're twins." He greeted her in a friendly tone despite his little poke at her hair. He held out his hand for a proper handshake, an uncommon show of courtesy from a Weasley Twin. Instead of getting a polite replay back, the sound at someones made her shriek and jump to the farthest corner away of the bed , in doing so, her back bumped against Fred's stomach. "Oh don't listen to him, he's the idiot. I'm Fred and he's the way, why must you scream so much?" Fred said with a smirk and held out his hand as well, plugging his ear with the other. The girl squeaked scooting back from him as well. "Would you stop scaring all the girls ,Fred?" George laughed with his brother. The girl just looked back and forth between the two , scooting as far away as possible. Her heart was racing, she was in a strange place, with two strange boys. What's she's been through already put her on the edge. She was scared, but ready to defend herself. The twins picked up on her fear right away, "Oh calm down would you? Do these faces look like they could hurt you?" They batted their eyelashes, and stuck out their lower lips. Attempting to look innocent. Of course, anyone could see through that in a heartbeat if you knew them. George straightened himself up, "But seriously, no one here's going to hurt you. But you might hurt yourself if you don't calm down." He smiled cheekily at her. Expecting all sorts of thanks and gratitude for saving her life. Instead, she just snapped at him, " That's what they said!" She started surveying the room, she was only three beds away from the door. If she made a mad dash. Maybe she could make it out.

"Who's 'the-?" Before Fred and George could finish their sentence, the girl had jumped out of bed and started running toward the door. She made it a good distance before she fell and started coughing. Her injuries were slowing her down. She couldn't escape. She was on her knees, coughing and withering in pain. She started bawling. She still kind of tried to reach the door. But she just couldn't go on. "Christ, woman! " George started. "What's your problem? We've been nice to you since we found you, why are you so frightened?" He walked cautiously toward her , trying not to spook her again. He said in front of her while Fred remained standing nearby.

"We're just trying to help." Fred added for good measures. This got her crying more, she pounded the ground with her brushed fist. She started speaking in a shaky voice.

"That's what they said too! They were nice to me ,too! Until ,I didn't want to give them what they wanted from me! I can't help you, why can't everyone just leave me alone! I won't help you! " Her accented voice was laced with desperation and fear. Fred knitted his red brows together. George leaned forward and patted her head softly , she recoiled from his black hair her slightly shifted to reveal electric blue highlights. "Honestly , love, we've wanted nothing more in our life than to prank , be mischievous, and cause chaos and mayhem for the noble teachers of Hogwarts." Fred stated shamelessly. George grinned at his brother,

"Yes, and we do it so successfully we made a career out of it. We don't need anything else." George The girl looked up at them suspiciously, she looked up at George with a snarl on her face. "Then why did you help me?" They looked at each other with bewildered expressions, honestly, they had helped her,

"Out of the goodness of our hearts!" They said simultaneously, and then bursted out laughing, not believing they could actually say that and be honest. Still, the girl wore a hardset scowl . Scooting away across the floor. "But...." George started slowly. Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother, wondering what he was up to. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see the face of the girl who's life I helped saved, name as well, I can't go around all day calling you 'girl'. " He said in a tone making sure she understood that no was not an answer.

"Aha, I knew you wanted som-......ah, what?" Her right hand went up to touch her bangs. "No." She said quickly, her face getting a twinge of pink for a few seconds. She scooted back even further. When she looked up, she saw Fred hovering over her.

"Ya know, if you keep frowning like that, your skin is gonna sag like this."He said putting his hands to his face and pulling down, making an awful face. George did the same, trying to pull his cheeks farther down than Fred's. The girl took in a few deep breaths, scooting towards a wall. "Is this some kind of trick? Are you acting like fools to get me to trust you?" She tried standing up to make another dash, to other wounds had stopped hurting, but the one where the broom stick had stuck itself in her body, reopened a little. She coughed hard, and back up against the wall. She took in breaths , but it was like she couldn't breath. , the twins had run to her side to help. However, it was too late, she got on her knees, throwing up blood all over the place. The twins thought she was done for . However, she just took in deep shuddering breaths, and wiped off the corner of her mouth. "Yuck..." She smacked her mouth like she had something sticky and awful stuck in there. George did a face palm, and Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"No, we always act like that. But do you always act batshit insane when your critically injured?" George tried avoiding stepping on the mess as he went to her side to help her up.

"Are you like trying to kill yourself or something? Do you want to die? Fred added in agreement. He started looking around, hoping the a nurse or something would come to clean up the mess.

"How are you still alive?" George asked only half-jokingly , and half in amusement.

The girl gave a bitter smile, " I already told you, I can't die." She sighed heavily , her head hung. "If only, if only." She said, strong longing in every word. The boys were surprised at this ,but tried to dismiss it. George picked her up bridal style, and placed her on a bed, using a sheet from a separate bed to help clean her up. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Of course, the Weasley twins could not sit happily in silence.

So one of them had to crack a joke. "Yeah, you're right I don't think you can die, what are you a cat or something? Missing some of your nine lives now huh? You've got to be on your 4th." Fred made kitty cat noises and reached out his hand like a paw and clawing at her, while George spoke. She threw a pillow at him, snorting. As the pillow was in motion, she gasped at her actions , and covered her head with her arms. They just laughed and dodged the pillow, but their laughter was quickly halted at seeing how afraid she was.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, please no more!" She was rocking back and forth now. Muttering to herself. Horrible memories flooded her head. She pull and tugged at her hair, "I don't wanna be like this. I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be alive. I don't wanna live forever!Damnit, why can't I die? Why do I have to bare this curse! I don't want it. I don't want it." She screamed the last part, banging her head on her knees. Fred and George both took a step back, not knowing how to handle serious situations. How to truely emotionally help her. All they knew how to do was laugh, but this wasn't funny. This girl had been seriously damaged. They had spent their whole lives destroying things, not fixing them. They stood there, in stunned silence at her words. George grabbed his brothers arm tightly, his green eyes , widening as big as saucers. "You don't mean you're-you're immortal?" Fred let out a gasp. It all made sense now.


End file.
